Life Line
by Blur of Blue
Summary: They're stuck in unlikely odds,trying to survive.If they do,will it have all been worth it?They can either saty and die,or run and hide...You just gotta hold onto your lifeline.


A/N: This isn't a romance, but give it a go; more of a brother ship and the depth of it between Sonic and Tails, while they're trying to survive against unlikely odds.

One-shot, but if persuaded shall continue, but I think its nice how it is, just depends…

More from Tails POV (point of view)

* * *

Life Line.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I wish it hadn't happened,  
I wish I could take it back,  
I wish I never had to see you,  
exactly like that…  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sonic…Sonic I'm scared" My heart beats fast and furiously against my chest cage, I'm scared it's going to just shoot out.

His voice soothes some of my nerves, "S'ok little bro, we always make it out" but one glance into his jade eyes and I realizes he's unsure, and I think that scares me the most…Sonics rarely unsure.

I scramble over to him avoiding the splintered wood, broken class and bits of plaster sprawled around the floor. Sonic ran in here quicker than he thought, it was our only refuge that we could see, and it was in terrible conditions.

I snuggle into him his lean frame embracing me "Shhh, it's going to be ok, we just have to wait s'all" I nod into his shoulder, my namesakes wrapped around me for warmth. I'm asleep before I know better.

- -

Noises awake me and I see Sonic making his way blindly in the dark, "Sonic..?"

He turns around, "Awake? Good come here, I found some cupboards, turns out this must've been some home, there's food here." He turns back his eyes narrowing at the label "I dunno, it's probably off, but it smells okay…its all we got any way"

We eat, I notice he isn't exactly rushing into his food like normal, and I think it must be because he's savoring it, he _knows_ how long we're going to be here… "Sonic…How long till we can leave"

His eyes never leave the wall "Dunno kid, they're still out there, I'm not going out till I know there ain't as many"

I nod, exactly how long is that! I don't wanna die here; I wanna go home to Aunt Sally and Bunnie! I want to go by the ring pool and talk withy Sonic…I want to poke fun at Knuckles. I'm scared, this wasn't the plan…how could it go so _wrong_!

I'm trembling so bad, I feel like I'll never stop, through my quakes and rambling thoughts I hear his voice, "Kid…Oh god, hey c'mon Tails, we're gonna be fine" I feel his arms wrap around me and I gladly accept, his muzzle resting on me, hands gripping me tightly.

Its then I see the blood. It's running from his right shoulder down to his hand, his tattered glove drenched in the liquid. "Sonic…" It's weak and pitiful, and I wish I was strong like him.

His jade eyes follow mine and he leans out of the embrace, smiling to one side. It's not his normal smile though, sure it's in the right place…but it's sad, kinda 'memory' looking. "Oh that, nasty thing those 'bots. Got this thing that slices anything that connects with it, found out the hard way. It'll be alright, _everything_ will be."

I'm not sure if he's saying that to comfort me or himself, I guess its both and it suits me fine. I nod and grab the injured hand, worried as he winces in pain. He's brave, braver than I'll ever be…I'd be screaming now, wondering if I was going to die, but that's not Sonic. He worries about himself after, and only after, he can't worry about any one else…and Sonic worries about the whole world, so he'll never worry about himself, that's why I'm here I suppose  
" It's stopped bleeding, it'll probably only need a stitch or two"

He nods, "Sleep Tails" and we both do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't know how long we've been in this stinking place for, all I know is that I'm so dirty and my fur so matted, I don't think I'll ever get clean no matter how many showers I take. And, gods above, the pain…from everything, from little sunlight, to freezing cold, to aching joints and hunger. We eat, but not nearly enough as we should.

I glance at Sonic, and wonder how he's going. His browner than he his blue. His right arm and hand are covered in dirty crimson blood, his gloves torn and matted I amazed they're still on. I've got my tails to keep me warm, but he has nothing. Nothing but me, and I suppose that's all he needs.

I crawl over to him, my voice hoarse from lack of use "Sonic?"

"Shhh"

He continues to stare at the small hole in the wall, like a trance. For the last hours that's all he's been doing. He's too weak to do much more. I'm scared for him, he doesn't eat as much as me, and he says I need more. I do I suppose, but it makes me feel so rotten I don't wanna eat! I nudge him weakly with my hand, "Food?"

He looks at me, "There aren't as many, it'll be safe to go soon" I wonder how he can hear all that, maybe he just knows…knows from experience. I shudder at the thought, how long has Sonic been going through with this….and yet he continues to go through all the tragedies that are dealt out to him, or the lives he just gotta save, or the pain he's just gotta handle. The life of an unwilling hero.

He stands up, smiling at me. "I'm pretty hungry too" And I know he his, we've both lost a lot of weight, him more so. Sometimes I hate that hero heart of his.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Our food lies beside us, and I start feeling cold. We're talking about anything and everything, what we want the most right now, what we're glad we're not having. What we're going to do after this 'war' just….anything.

I know I shouldn't, I know it's putting down all our hopes, I know it'll make some part of Sonic and I cringe…but I have to know  
"Sonic…are they gonna find us, ever. Are they gonna help us? "  
I wish I never asked, I can feel the tears brimming, and I duck my head. Why…why can't I be strong like Sonic…or Knuckles!

He understands though, and he grabs me in a warm loving hug. "Tails, the number of times I ask myself that, is too much for me to count. I don't know Tails; I'll tell ya the truth. But I know we _are_ going to get out so long as we believe we can, whether they find us, or we find them. We're getting out of here, you got that?"

I nod "Yup, I got it gov'na" and I feebly attempt to smile through the tears.  
He just pulls me closer and mumbles soothing things while I run my hands over his ribs. I know that he's silently counting each rib I see jutting out with me. I can tell that he's getting weaker and that he knows it. But he's a hero, he can't let go of hope.  
But how can you hold on to hope, when there was none there in the first place?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't think I've ever cried silently for this long before, and I continue to do so. I can't stop. I'm huddled in the corner, the blackest of all spots, just like Sonic told me too. I feel the tears run down onto my tails as I remember Sonic.

He's not coming back! I know it! He's gone that's it! He said he was gonna…was gonna check out the robots see how bad they were now, but….but…  
More tears fall and I'm howling, I attempt to quiet them, Sonic said I gotta keep quite.

He was so weak when he left, but he gave that cocky grin and walked…_walked_ out the hole. That was ages ago.

I'm crying hysterically, I gotta stop, just gotta…Sonic wouldn't do this! My head bangs with the wall, plaster falling like snow onto me, I just cry even harder. **_Son-nic! Where are you! _**

I'm not sure how long I've been curled up for crying, but I ran out of tears. I just want Sonic…s'all. "Sonic…" it's faint and small.

"ESP Tails? I haven't even stepped inside yet!" I see a blur of blue-brown and I leap, and before the 'strangers' even in. I'm on top of him, "Sonic….Sonic! I tho-thought you were gone and…and…and" But he pushes me off, no smile in his eyes, no smile on his face.

"Yea, I'm back Tails, but we gotta get going, the army's as small as its getting, and there's orders for it to increase, they ain't leaving till they find us."

I know what he's gonna say, "So we run"

He nods "We run" He climbs up, and kneels. His thumb gently brushing away tears, "C'mon little buddy, we made it this far. Don't you think its time we go home?"

I nod, I want that more than anything, "But…but can you…"

He smiles and stands "Don't worry about me, let's just get home, be safe and then _worry_, 'ey?"

I nod again, sniffing heavily. "Climb on, just don't get snot on my quills you know how long it took me to clean them!" His voice is cold and harsh, worn and tired, I know he wants to give up, but he can't. And I'm forever grateful for this, he kept me gong when I couldn't, his attempt at humor saved me from the ever lingering darkness.

In piggyback manner, I cling on, his left hand holding on to me under my knee. Its then I realize he hasn't moved his right arm at all.

"Sonic…"

"Mmm?"

"Your…your arm. Move it?"

He glances back, he tried to hide the fear, but I saw it "Its fine Tails, c'mon I don't wanna get stuck here"

"Move it Sonic."

"Tai-" "**Move** it! "

He lingers, as if unsure of what to do. I feel the fear I felt before rising. "Its stiff Tails, it moves but not a lot. It hurts too. SO let's leave it at that. It does move, but there's no strength in it."

I nod, tears sprinkling down my muzzle and onto his…._'Oh Sonic…" _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I feel so bad, but I feel so good. I'm not doing anything; the breeze is blowing fiercely in my face, giving me the first fresh air for a long time. I'm warm despite the fact its cold as ice here, and I'm comfortable in-between Sonics quills, they're sharp but they're bearable.

I peer down, aware that he's struggling and we haven't even reached the 'bots. My weight, thought light, is getting to him, and with only one hand…but he continues.  
I know he's scared, more so for my life than his I know his wondering if this was right, but it was. We both know we'd rather be killed by a 'bot instantly then die breath by breath each day. Just like I know, and he, that Sonic was with each needed breath.

"Tails" I grip tighter to let him no I'm listening "I'm speeding up-" he pauses to cough, and I go into total 'freak' mode…. Sonic _does_ _not_ cough while running, especially at this pace for this long.  
"- Just hang on buddy, I'm gonna get us out of here, alive." He speeds up, true to his word, and the area becomes a mixture of dull colors. And I wonder why we never did this sooner…

"Sonic" I scream "Did we delay our trip…because…because of…me" I trail of faintly. I don't wanna hear his answer.

He takes his time; I can see him wording this carefully. "No, I just thought it out more. Hold on." He ends with a series of harsh coughs.

Its then that I register, Sonic is sick. Very sick, and partly because of me. I slowed him down. I cling tighter, fighting the tears back. "I love you Sonic" I whisper as I see the line of 'bots, all in synch, stating "Priority one, Hedgehog"

He laughs, "It ain't over yet buddy" We draw closer, and I see every small detail, the bolts, the rust… I choke back a loud cry. We move as Sonic crouches lower, preparing for the jump that will kill us, or let us run free.  
"Tails, I love you too, always. Like my own brother, because we are…in everything but blood"  
And I know we're going to make it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It happened to fast, it didn't register. I know they all shot lasers at us, most likely stunners, but at the instant I thought they were going to hit us, Sonic jumped. We were soaring above them, the 'bots, lasers and all.

But we must've skimmed one, for suddenly we were forced apart, each rolling to the ground. I recovered first, running towards Sonic "Get up Sonic…Quick!"

He moaned, "Tails, heaven, does it hurt"

I couldn't see anything, nothing but the red on his right arm. "Sonic…"

"My ribs…" And I knew he banged them too hard.

"S'ok Sonic, just rub it a bit, and run. You'll feel better."

He wheezed as he got up, and I realized he'd broken it. I could see from the out line of his ribs, his left two bottom were caved in. "Sonic can… can you" I chocked again, damn I was so weak!

"Tails fly ahead, don't, _don't_ look back. I'll catch up"

I felt tears running down my face, "No Sonic…" I begged

"Tails do it, damn well do it" he rarely yelled at me, I knew it was for the best…

"Please Sonic don't…don't…"

He grabbed me again, in that manner that said 'do this for me, trust me' "Tails, you gotta, I promise. I 'Sonic' promise I will catch up with you again... And once you start flying, don't stop, no matter how tired. And if you gotta run. Don't look back. Don't stop till you see me again"

And I took off, tears flying off my face as I flew unevenly across the sky, hovering just above ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was dazed, dizzy and probably delirious. This is why I didn't register the faint blue blur coming from behind me, moving slowly and jaggedly. It's also why I lashed out at it as it appeared at my side. Probably also the reason I didn't expect it to grab my foot and bring us both to a stop. "So this is how you treat a friend?" He looked so much paler I was sure it was his ghost.

"Sonic…How?" He glanced anxiously behind him, "No time, climb on" He winced and slightly dropped as I knocked his ribs, "Sorry" I muttered. But I only got the wind as a response.

Much later he spoke "You….you did well" he panted. "Thanks….what happened to you?" I needed to stay awake, and I would d so at any cost.

"I feel asleep for a while."

"Unconscious?" He wouldn't admit that, I knew. He was just like that.

"Hmm, well the 'bots thought I was dead and left I suppose, 'cause th-"He stopped, staggering for breath, I could feel his throat and back go tight as they fought the urge to cough, tried to grab on to air.

I felt the sensation to cry and scream, "Sonic, don't" I watched as his quills shook in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He jerked me back and forth, not purposely…I don't even think he was aware of how un-straight he was going. And he definitely wasn't aware of the trail of blood he was leaving.

It was then I saw it, a beautiful village surrounded by trees and forest. Hidden out of view unless you knew _exactly_ where it was. "Sonic…Sonic, we're…we're home!"

I received no response and it baffled me, maybe he hadn't heard of the roaring wind, we were steadily slowing down and running zigzagged like more and more. "Sonic?" He still didn't answer, maybe he was in shock? I felt his hand let go of my leg, and it took all my effort to maintain my hold "_Sonic_!" And we were slowing down to a complete halt.

I peered over, gasped as I saw his closed eyelids. For the past minutes he'd been barely running, and now…I gulped down the ball of tears forming.

I jumped before we would both crash and collide. I sat up with a few scratches, and whirled over towards the slowly rolling hedgehog. "Sonic!" He didn't move, "Sonic!" Again nothing and I watched in horror as his breathing became hitched.

I screamed so loud, I felt my throat rip "Sonic! **_SONIC!" _**

It was this that brought out the freedom fighters. I saw Sally first and a smile upon her face "Tails! Oh Tails! We were so worried for you both, oh thank…" she froze as she saw my body gripping Sonics "Sal…" and I cried harder.

Knuckles voice sounded next, when he had gotten there I didn't know "Tails, Tails let go." He pulled at my arms, but they were paralyzed from fear.

I shook my head, no…I wouldn't.

"Tails, please. If you want to save Sonic, then let him go." He pleaded and I knew it was important, Knuckles rarely pleaded…not for Sonic.

I did, and found myself in Sally's arms, her voice saying it'd be alright. I watched Knuckles carry the limp form of Sonic over to his hut, his head bowed low and guilt seemed to be plastered on his face.

Was it because of Knuckles Sonic and I got stuck in that abandoned place? Was it because of _Knuckles_? No…but it made some sort of sense, was it because of **_Knuckles_**? I shook my head and buried it deeper into Sally's, I didn't care for now. I just wanted….I just wanted Sonic back, sonic smiling and running, fooling around and living dangerously.  
I just want my brother.

**Well..? I thought it was ok, but what did you all think? Let me know, it's appreciated greatly! And if you do want a sequel, let me know!  
Thanks again! **

Sonic: Am…am I dead? And hey…was it because of Knucklehead?  
Knuckles: --shrugs and walks off--  
Tails: Dunno…it's for the readers to know. They can leave it like that, wondering. Or they can ask for a sequel knowing.  
Sonic: Oh… That's cool, either fine. You sure were cute Tails  
Tails: --hold head in hands-- Oh lord…  
Sonic: Peace!

Blur of Blue, aka, Stef: Peace and Happy Easter for those who have it!


End file.
